1. Field
Embodiments relate to an amine derivative, an organic electroluminescence material having the same and an organic electroluminescence device using the material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays, which are one type of image displays, have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display and the like, the organic EL display is a self-luminescent display in which holes and electrons injected from a positive electrode and a negative electrode are recombined in an emission layer to thus emit a light from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the emission layer, thereby displaying an image.
An example of a general light-emitting device may include an organic EL device that includes a positive electrode, a hole transport layer on the positive electrode, an emission layer on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer on the emission layer, and a negative electrode on the electron transport layer. Holes injected from the positive electrode may be transported into the emission layer via the hole transport layer. Electrons are injected from the negative electrode, and then transported into the emission layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons injected into the emission layer recombine to generate excitons within the emission layer. The organic EL device emits a light by using light generated by radiation and deactivation of the excitons. The organic EL device may be provided in various forms.